Songs on the Radio
by Prosecuting Defense
Summary: A series of very loosely connected Maya/Miles drabbles taking place over a year, starting with their very first kiss on New Years. Song Inspired, but NOT a songfic. Minor Neopollo as well. Fluff.
1. This'll Be My Year - Train

**Author's Note: **Alrighty. This is the start of a little Mitsumayo drabble collection?

Is that how I should describe it? I dunno.

I'm leaving this as 'complete' because I dunno If I'll add more or not. Maybe. I dunno.

Each one is inspired by a random song on my iPod. Some are fluffier than others. Some aren't even really fluffy.

Leave a review, thank.

* * *

At the start of every new year, Maya prefers to partake in some traditions – she and Nick watch the ball drop in Times Square (three hours early on a livestream, but they watch it nonetheless) and on those past two (three? four?) New Years' that she was in a relationship with someone – she'd kissed them at midnight.

But this year, she realized, was the first year she'd actually had a party. Well, it was really Nick's party, but she and Trucy did most of the planning.

And, an hour before the party actually started, she, along with Apollo, and Trucy (and of course, Phoenix), had caught a livestream of the ball dropping in Manhattan.

And, at around 10, when everyone began arriving – either alone (like Larry, expecting to find a date while at the party) – or with a date, Nick's living room (or office, whichever you'd prefer) began to fill up _fast_.

Then, midnight.

Nick surprised Apollo with a kiss – sure, they weren't exactly _hiding _their relationship – but Apollo still didn't expect to get a kiss with so many people around.

Larry snuck a kiss from Franziska – bad move, Larry.

And Maya, well, Maya found herself with her lips pressed to a certain prosecutor's – arms wrapped around his neck loosely and a smile on Miles' face.

While unexpected for both – Maya _had_ to admit – this was a pretty damn good start to the New Year.


	2. When I See You Smile - Bad English

Valentines' day wasn't exactly Miles' favorite holiday. Not that he was always alone – he'd had a girlfriend before – _twice, actually, thank you very much._

Then again, both relationships were in college, and didn't last very long, but…

That was aside from the point – Miles just simply thought that Valentines' was a pointless 'holiday'. He was never one for public displays of affections – and that seemed to be exactly what February 14th was for.

It appeared, however, that Maya _did_ quite enjoy the date. While Miles was more than a little shocked that Maya got him something – a chocolate heart, how completely Maya, and how completely adorable – Maya didn't seem surprised at all when Miles didn't have anything in return.

Herein starts the guilt trip.

_No, no. He had something to give her._ Lie.

_It was just a surprise._ It'd be one to him as well; he couldn't wait to see what he had gotten her.

_It's too early for it - _that's what he'd do. It wasn't much, but it'd be perfect for Maya.

He'd overheard Wright say something about a week or so ago about taking Apollo out for dinner – seems Maya had finally left him money for Apollo.

Miles thought that was a good idea. However, if he'd learned anything about Maya in the month and fourteen days they'd been dating – he's still surprised that that kiss on New Years' even led to _anything_, never mind his longest relationship – it was that Maya didn't 'do' fancy restaurants. That was cool.

And he'd made it clear to Maya that he didn't really 'do' burgers. (Not that he didn't like them; he just wasn't _nearly_ as big a fan as she was.)

So, when he told Maya he'd take her out for dinner, there was some sort of confusion in the spirit medium.

_Don't worry about it, everything was completely thought out._

_Everything._

So Maya, in full spirit medium garb, and Miles, dressing down (a decision that actually _scared _Maya.) left for their date.

Miles told Maya not to look out the window while he drove – he even went so far as to seat her in the back seat.

_I'm not a little kid, yanno._

_I'd prefer to stay on the safe side._

You can just imagine the grin on Maya's face when she realized Miles'd taken her to her _favorite_ burger joint, _ever_.

Hell, Miles might even start eating burgers as often as Wright if it would mean that he could see that grin on Maya's face much more often.

Miles had to say, it was a pretty great Valentines' day, all in all.


	3. Drops of Jupiter - Train

Maya loved the night sky. The constellations were so beautiful and the moon looked brighter every day it was out.

Miles, well, he just liked listening to Maya talk about the stars.

To all his credit, he could name a few constellations, Ursa Minor, Cassiopeia… yeah, that was pretty much it. He'd never really had time to study the stars.

But Maya – Maya knew them all.

Every so often, they'd lay back (often with an old telescope Trucy gave her) and Maya would ask Miles to point out groups of stars for her to name.

Very rarely would there be a constellation that Maya couldn't recognize.

And when they didn't recognize it, they'd make up a name for it.


	4. Falling Slowly - Once

It's funny, how crushes work sometimes.

In Miles' experience, they start with infatuation, progress into denial, and then slowly fade away because he never actually acted upon it.

And yet, with Maya…

He'd never really went through the infatuation stage – to be honest, when they first met, he'd thought her a pest (to be fair, he'd always instantly condemned defendants, Maya being no exception). He hadn't even thought of the possibility of friendship until after _he_ was put on trial.

He hated spirit mediums, and yet… here he was, having been dating a medium for nearly six months now.

He never really went through the denial, either. Maya had started the relationship – with that damned kiss on New Years'. Had it been anyone else, Miles was sure that he'd not only deny that he had feelings for them (_if _he did, which, with Maya, well…), but would most likely also deny that the kiss ever happened after.

And yet, he didn't.

He started falling for Maya the day they actually became _friends_, whether he knew that or not.

No matter how slowly – or quickly – he'd fallen for the spirit medium, he can honestly say he didn't see the first _"I love you"_ coming from him.


	5. Kiss Me - Sixpence None the Richer

Maya liked kisses.

That wasn't to say that Miles _didn't_, he just preferred not to be so…_ public_ about it.

_Hugs, _that he could do. Hugs were an everyday occurrence – between friends as well as couples.

It wasn't that he refused to kiss her hello or goodbye when Maya stopped by his offices to see him – it was more that he didn't feel it was _professional_ to make a show of it.

Maya didn't like that wording. Since when did a kiss become a show? All she wanted was a little peck on the lips and a quick hug.

It shouldn't be this difficult.

_Just give him time, Maya. He'll warm up to it._

Nick better be right about that one.


	6. (You're) Timeless to Me - Hairspray

It caught her off guard, honestly.

But in a way, it made her laugh.

When Miles asked if Maya thought he was too old for her – _Really? You ask me this after seven months?_ – Maya _laughed_.

It appeared that Nick wasn't the only one having that fear.

_The last time she and Pearl had met up with Nick, Nick had expressed that he was afraid Apollo thought he was too old for him. After plenty of consolidation, and plenty of reassurance, Apollo had returned home to explain _No, Nick, you're not too old, I promise. Relax, would you?

And then here Miles was, asking the same thing.

_What's so funny?_ Oops. Was she _laughing_ and not giggling?

_Believe me, you're not too old. _A quick peck on the cheek. _Once you start saying you're too old for 'Steel Samurai', _then_ you're too old for me._


	7. Not Fade Away - Buddy Holly

Probably the hardest part about dating a prosecutor was going to the trials.

It would probably be hell of a lot easier had she not been best friends with a defense attorney.

And even if she was, there wouldn't be any problems if only the two would stop facing each other in court.

Nick had told her he didn't care if she'd rather sit on the prosecution's side during the trials – and Miles had told her he didn't mind if she'd rather stay with the defense.

Only problem was that she hated choosing sides.

When Miles was handling a case against, say, Apollo, she'd sit with Miles without question. When Nick was facing, say, Franziska, she'd be there by his side at a moment's notice. But, when the two were up against each other, she'd stay in the lobb(ies), and cheer 'em both after they came out.

As glad as Maya was that Nick was back in the courtroom, it sure as hell made things more difficult for the spirit medium and the courtroom.


End file.
